far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danzel checoman
Early life. Danzel Checoman was born and raised in Deteria to a family who were mancers and expected the same from their children. Danzel was known for being a very studious boy who also mostly enjoyed reading about mythical creatures and heroes. He was chosen to become an Aegi and he learned how to cast electromancy as it would fit his job. Outside the safe canyon walls. Checoman never left the canyon until he left to help his friend, who was a scholar protect by this time Danzel was a novice electromancer, He was asked to defend them from Hajolat who at the time were enemies of east and therefore also Deteria. His friend and him continued along enjoying each others company his friend suddenly became aware of an oasis nearby his friend being an areomancer flew incredibly fast towards the oasis using his mancy, which quickly landed himself within the jaws of a Skin-Peeler frightened by the large beast and how it was shredding apart his dear friend Checoman ran away as fast as he could into the desert until he could no longer hear his friends flesh being torn into. Checoman mourned his dead friend but soon remembered that his friend carried the map and the knowledge of how to navigate through the desert. Wandering in the desert. After the lost of his friend Danzel was stuck walking within the desert being extremely wary of the shifting sands around him as he had become traumatized by his friends demise. He soon found out that the beating sun was harsh on him even though he wore his sun-protective clothing. He continued walking in what seemed to be the endless amount of desert for two days before he heard multiple shouts and the horse trotting, Hajolat riders who were quickly gaining on him. Danzel believed his last minutes would be spend running hopelessly against the Hajolat's horses until a large sandstorm appeared in front of both him and the Hajolat. The Hajolat not caring enough to pursue into the sandstorm and risking their horses quickly turned back to try and outride the storm which to Danzel is still a mystery to this day. He does know that the sand made his eyes sting and his lungs burn. Not being able to see well and wishing to be as far away from where the Hajolat last saw him he continued into the sandstorm until he fell into a pit hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious. A few strange lights. Danzel woke up suprisingly without a burning sensation in his chest or even covered in sand. He had awoken inside what he could only presume was some sort of Dormian ruin. He slowly and painstakingly stood up only to find himself in accompany to the body of a terramancer. Danzel pondered looking at the man why he would save a strangers life and give up his own. Danzel inspected the mans clothing which was odd with a white and brown color scheme and a hat that depicted a rising sun. Besides the man was charcoal, a book and a torn off piece of paper. Picking up the paper it read in old dormian: "To you who I saved If you can read this then you must understand my book of the sun and the Phoenix." Having read this Danzel would take up the book which also laid beside the man, inside were what seemed to be symbols with no meaning aswell as sketches of the sun, A phoenix which Danzel remembered from the wall next to the temple within the canyon and other sketches of spirits. Danzel not wishing to leave the man who had sacrificed his life to save him wish un-answered began walking around the desert shrine getting himself familiar with the location and then finally bunkering down to decipher the mans book. Knowledge of the forgotten. After years of deciphering the man who's saved his life book he understood the world around him better and how, the phoenix and the sun were one of the same and were the only things keeping the world from plummeting into utter darkness and despair. He needed to teach others, to let them learn of the truths that he now held. He travels within the desert to spread his truth, now wearing the man who once saved his life outfit preaches of his strange and as some say he can not become disillusioned that any of his ideas are fake or not entirely true.